


Where There Is Darkness

by thatchoirperson



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M, ish, it's about 9/11, it's just one big cliffhanger, just FYI, no explicit deaths though, this is modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatchoirperson/pseuds/thatchoirperson





	Where There Is Darkness

September 11th, 2001  
8:53 am  
The phone rang suddenly from the hallway. Davey picked up the phone, raising an eyebrow. It was too early for phone calls. “Hello?”  
“It’s me, Dave.”  
Davey exhaled in relief before processing Spot’s tone. “What’s wrong?”  
“Somethin’ happened.” Spot’s voice was urgent, terrified. “I don’t know. I didn’t see. Some people are sayin’ an airplane-”  
“Slow down.”  
“The north tower. There’s smoke.” He paused. Davey could hear him hyperventilating. In the background, the sounds of sirens drew closer. “It’s so loud, Dave. I’m- I’m scared.”  
Davey closed his eyes. Fuck. “You’ll be okay.” He wondered who he was really reassuring.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Spot.”

-

9:06 am  
The radio had been on since Spot called. Davey paced nonstop around the living room, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and the feelings of dread threatening to make him cry any second.  
Another plane had crashed into the south tower, where Spot had been, maybe still was.  
Spot wasn’t answering his phone.  
Davey walked into the kitchen to find a beer, his heartbeat accelerating with every update from the radio. 

-

9:54 am  
Davey had turned on the tv ages ago, but he wasn’t really watching any of it. The evacuations were still underway. He had no idea if Spot made it out.  
He tried calling again. It went straight to voicemail. Please let Spot be safe, oh god.

-

9:59 am  
Davey watched in horror as the smoldering building where his boyfriend worked collapsed. 

-

11:09 am  
A neighbor knocked on the door, asking if Davey was alright. As soon as he was gone, Davey opened a bottle of wine and drank some straight from the bottle.  
If Spot had made it out during the first evacuations, he would’ve been home by now.  
Davey prayed through frustrated tears that Spot was alive.  
Oh god, please let him come back to me alive.


End file.
